Task Force Raiders
by TheWinterRebel
Summary: 3 misfits adventure across the destiny universe meeting new people and making new enemies. An ancient titan comes to them wit secrets regarding the traveller and the speaker.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- so I didn't finish the 1** **st** **story but ill get back on it soon enough. Any way on if it.**

The sword went straight over his head as his reflex's took over. Adrenaline pumping, time seemed to slow down as he saw the sword coming back towards him but this time instead of dodging, he countered. Out of his palm came a burst of solar light that staggered the sword wielding knight but not killing it." Ah come on" cursed Winter as he back peddled pulling out his NOT LIKE THE OTHERS and firing upon the knight, explosive rounds detonating on the knights face until finally one round decided it wanted to cause extra damage and finally put the monstrosity out of its misery. "Stupid luck in the chamber."

Finally coming to see what the warlock was up or more to see what he was cursing about, one of his fireteam members came jogging out of a nearby cave "everything alright up here?" queried Blade an exo titan. "This damn knight jumped me when you went into that cave." replied Winter picking up a blue engram from the dust of the knight. "Also did you find anything in that cave?" Winter added. "nothing much a couple helium filaments and an uncommom hand cannon nothing useful." summoning his ghost in his palm he summoned his sparrow and jumped on with Blade coping his motions also summoning his sparrow and hoping on. Together they took off in search of more filaments for the city shipwright but what for they would never know.

A crackle in their helmets alerted them to their third member attempting to contact them. "ummm guys if you're not too busy I could use some assistance like RIGHT NOW!" sighing he looked to Blade who only sighed quietly before adjusting his heading to his teammates location. When they eventually arrived at the location, they could only take one look and start laughing because standing on a rock was their third fireteam member Tom who was looking at a few thrall in which they returned but instead in fear it was with death and the need to kill in their stares. After they had finally got up from the ground and their sides had stopped aching from laughter, Blade raised his AN ANSWERING CHORD and mowed down the 3 thrall into dust. "wow Tom way to show the newbie how a rank 4 titan rolls" said Winter to the human male titan currently jumping down to join them. Standing near them was a rank 2 hunter who could only shake his head at the team's antics before moving on.

Tom always seemed like a wuss on patrol missions but in a real missions such as strikes and raids he was a real asset as well as a mood raiser. His armour showed his accomplishments MA'AULS MAULERS on his arms and his DARKBLADE HELM gave him a menacing look but his SUROS MINIMILIST kinda ruined the look. He also had a DEALBREAKER auto rifle and an INVECTIVE shotgun topped with an ARC BLADE as his heavy.

Blade wasn't as accomplished as Tom or Winter bust sill had an impressive array of armour and weapons such as his own MA'AULS MAULERS but no DARKBLADE HELM this time instead he wore a HELM OF SAINT-14 which really assisted the team when they were dire need of a shield. He possessed AN ANSWERING CHORD auto rifle, HEREAFTER sniper rifle and a VOID EDGE as his heavy.

As for the fireteam leader, Winter had the DEVOURING MAW helm and CLAWS OF AHEMHARA. Also he had a NOT LIKE THE OTHERS scout rifle, BLACK SPINDLE sniper and also a VOID EDGE as his heavy.

"Come on we should have enough for the shipwright now" Winter told the others pulling out his ghost and transmatting the team back to their respective ships and setting course for the last city. As their ships entered the blue void that would take them back to earth Blade spoke up on the team radio. "hey guys I've got a video of tom and his friends back there. Think I should post it online and see what the people think?" he asked. "ah nah man come on don't do this to me it will ruin my manly figure." countered Tom and that's how the argument went on for the entire trip. Chuckling to himself, Winter summoned his ghost and looked over the images of that knight that attacked him earlier. He was finding it strange how that knight just came out the ground in front of him as he stood guard over Blade. It was different from all the rest but he was bought out of his thoughts as Tom piped up over the comm link." so hah Winter you gonna greet your girl after this then, take her to the bar drink her under the table and then off to your room..." at that point Winter had cut the comms and sat there in complete silence and embarrassment.

Yes he did have a girl waiting for him but it wasn't at the tower, oh no it was at the reef and her name was Mara Sov queen of the reef. It was a long story as to how it all began but she admitted she loved the human warlock after he was requested his presence after dealing with Skolas and the house of Winters rebellion. It wasn't long before earth appeared before them and they were transmatted to the tower court yard.

Blade volunteered to deliver the filaments to the shipwright and Winter and Tom smirked knowingly because they knew that there was something going between them for a while now. Tom decided to go to the bar and spend some glimmer on a pint but Winter called up his ghost. "Echo when's the next shuttle heading down to the wall district?" he asked. His ghost, Echo, hovered for a second before responding. " Its behind you." Looking around Winter could see the shuttle in question before he cursed and ran to the railing before vaulting it and landing on top of the craft. Finding a hand hold Winter spent the entire trip down to the district on top of the shuttle before arriving at the district where he dismounted and made his way to his home. The citizens there were used to seeing the warlock and paid him no mind, some greeted him with a comforting hello or a wave of the hand and at one point a couple of kids came running up to him and asked to see his ghost to which he summoned Echo. His ghost had a black shell to match his guardians shader with white strips running down each wing and white lights on the front 4. Once he reached his apartment he stripped out of his armour and trench coat and changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before settling into bed and peaceful slumber and his ghost entered a state of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH.2**

Morning came to early. The sun shone through the windows of the small one floored apartment in which Winter currently resided. Yawning and stretching his stiff limbs, he made his way to the bathroom to freshen up before a quick breakfast and throwing on some jeans and a shirt. Today there were no jobs for him or his fireteam so he decided that today would be used to relax and unwind from the stressful couple weeks they had had together. So his morning was spent on watching the latest Trials of Osiris updates especially in the match in which a team managed to go 9 and 0 and make it to the lighthouse where they reaped the rewards and left richer guardians. His ghost spent the time going over some data from the day before in which they had managed to retrieve from hive glyphs. The translation for them could be a real bitch sometimes.

After Winter was satisfied with the results from the crucible and that there were no more things to watch, he asked his ghost to send a message to Toms and Blades to see if they wanted to meet at the local club later for a drink and a chat. It wasn't long before he got an affirmative from the two (along with a request from Blade to bring Holiday along for the drink to which they agreed). At 6 o'clock they he left the apartment and made his way to the local night club where he could already hear the songs beats from a block away. As a regular visitor to the club, Winter had his own VIP section just for him courtesy of the manager for saving her from a small fallen team that had somehow got past the walls defences.

It wasn't long before Tom showed up in casual clothes and joined him on one of the many sofas overlooking the dance floor. Blade however took his time coming along but when he did he was alone but there a lot of red lips left on his exo face and he looked pretty sheepish but deciding not to bother with the specifics they ordered their rounds and partied the night away. Around 1 in the morning all 3 (well 2 and one supporting the two humans as exo's can't really drink alcohol) stumbled through the apartment doors and not so quietly closing the door behind them. Tom simply passed out on the floor where as Blade sat on the couch and Winter went to his bed and was out before his head touched the pillow.

A splitting headache was what greeted the two humans the next morning and a not so quiet morning from Blade "MORNING GUYS! Who wants breakfast I made what you humans used to call a full English."

"would you keep it down already and yeah I'll have breakfast no beans don't want to be stinking the apartment up when Mara comes down later" came Toms voice from the floor. At that point Winters head shot up when you suddenly remembered that Mara was indeed coming to earth later to discuss relations with the tower and he offered to show her round for the two days that she was here at the tower and the district that he lived in before coming here for dinner. "Crap I've got to get ready and so have you guys as we're on the security team there to greet them when they arrive." Winter said. Piping up from the kitchen Blade added "yeah and you guys slept so late that you've got an hour to be ready".

Throwing off his sheets the fireteam set about getting ready with Blade and Tom returning to the tower to get their armour on before eventually meeting in the plaza with the vanguards as the queen's ship set down. As the ship set down the ramp lowered and out stepped the queen and her guards (Prince Ulderen was lost on mars at this point). She looked round taking in the scenery as this was the first time she had been to the tower before her eyes landed on Winter and a smile graced her lips before she returned to her 'professional' look and following the vanguards to the hall of guardians to discuss the treaty.

Winter, Tom and Blade were ordered to stay outside to make sure no one disturbed the meeting and that's how it went for 2 hours until eventually the doors opened and out stepped the queen. She looked to Winter before asking "come guardian I believe you owe me a tour of this lovely tower," and so he guided the queen round the tower showing the tower north and the speaker who greeted the queen before continuing with whatever he does. He showed her the balcony were the iron banner event currently resided and the tower hanger.

After all was shown and explained, the two jumped on the next shuttle to the glimmer district. Many of the other passengers gave Mara a weird look as they had not seen the awoken queen before, some greeted her with kind hearted smiles whilst others either paid no mind to her or scowled at the thought of the Queen who wouldn't offer the city assistance.

The trip seemed to take longer than it should but eventually they arrived at their intended destination. Opening the door to his apartment, Winter let them in and Mara gazed around the room they were currently in which was the living room where a sofa was pushed against the wall to provide room for a small wooden coffee table in the middle of the room and a holographic projector on the wall behind the sofa which would project an image onto the screen opposite. The house had no upstairs so instead there was a corridor that had 3 rooms branching off it. The room at the end was the kitchen which was where Winter had currently disappeared to in order to start dinner. One door on the right led to the bedroom and the door on the left led to the bathroom.

"you ever had steak before," came a question from the kitchen.

"only once before and it was quite delicious I might add," was her reply. She heard a chuckle from the warlock as he continued to cook. She decided to make herself comfortable on the couch until dinner was prepared. About 20 minster later, Winter walked through with two plates both having steak, potatoes and an egg. She gazed at the dinner as he set it down before using the utensils provided to cut a bit of the steak and chew on it until she decided it was how she remembered it too be and so they are in a comfortable silence.

Once all was eaten and dishes cleaned they settled on the couch to watch some crucible matches. Trails was on today and the teams where evenly matches but only one team would arise victorious. Eventually 1 team won and the other was knocked out of trials of osiris. It was getting quite late and so they decided to retire for the night. Mara wondering where she would sleep looked at the couch in wonder but Winter catching onto what she was thinking said you can have the bed tonight I don't mind the couch. After a quick debate the Queen finally gave in and went to bed. Once he was sure whether was asleep he summoned Echo and asked if there were any messages for him.

"yes there is one from the vanguard, they wish to see you and the others tomorrow noon as a matter of severity." Now that caught Winter's attention, what was so serious that would be classed as a severity but he would dwell on that tomorrow as of right now though he needed to sleep.

 **AN- as do I I'm so tired with exams going on and all the shenanigans at school anyway I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH.3**

The early morning rays shown through the windows disturbing a certain warlock on the couch. Bleary-eyed, he sat up and looked around wondering why he was on the couch until he remembered who was currently sleeping in his bed. Peeking in through the door to his bedroom he saw she was still sounds asleep so he decided to start breakfast.

Mara awoke to smell unfamiliar to her but equally nice. Following the scent to the kitchen she saw that Winter was cooking breakfast which consisted of eggs, bacon, sausages and toast. "smells delicious."

Whirling around at the sound of her voice he found her standing there in one of his shirts he must have left for her and a pair of pants. Her slim blue legs were left for the whole world to see. He was so hypnotised by what he saw that he almost forgot he was cooking until the smell of burning bacon made it to his nose. Cursing under his breath he turned back around he found the bacon to be salvageable.

"like what you saw?" came a taunting voice from the woman standing there. Grinning slightly he replied with "indeed I did but we haven't got time for that right now eat up and get changed we've got to head back to the tower, Echo call in the ship it will be quicker getting there than the shuttles."

A good breakfast later with them both dressed in something resembling their normal attire, him wearing his IRON COMPANION ROBES, CLAWS OF AHAMKARA and his IRON COMPANION HOOD under his arm with her in what she normally wears, they made their way outside to see his ASPECT OF GLASS waiting on him and her. "Where's the ship you won in the prison of elders when you defeated Skolas?" she asked. "it's in the hanger don't get me wrong it's a good ship but this baby has been with me since the very first raid I ever did." He replied thinking back to the vault of glass and the tough time he had in there along with Blade and Tom and three others who were known as Derpy (know one knows why), Banana ( apparently this is what he sees himself as) and Oozy (I'm not explaining that one). He wondered where on the solar system they were right now. Transmitting in they didn't have time to get comfortable as he set course for the tower as well as sending a message to Blade and Tom to meet him at the tower in 30 minutes in a matter of urgency. The trip was a quick one and they soon were transmatted into the tower courtyard where awoken guards were waiting. Kissing her cheek he bid her far well and a promise to see her before she left tomorrow if not then he would personally go to the reef at his latest convenience. Heading to the hall of guardians he met the vanguards who ushered into a room were he observed that the vanguards looked worried about something.

"Where's the rest of your fireteam guardian?" asked Cayde. "On there way." Was the reply he got and not long after two more figures ran into the room both having helmets under there arms and ready for what was about to be said. Zavala began, "at 2100 hours last night we got a transmission from a fireteam investigating the New York crater. There was lots of static but hear listen to this. 'This is Derpy...pinned down by unknown...house...their building something...send backup immediately. Recommend Winter's fireteam...' that's all we got and that's why your here. He personally requested you and your team so you will go to the NYC crater and find that team. Understood?" asked Zavala. "Perfectly Sir" the three replied in unison. "Then your dismissed, bring that team back alive. Together we stand."

"alone we fall" and that was that. They filed out of the room and made their way to the hanger to get their ships and prepare their gear for the task at hand. They packed gear and rations to last 5 days maximum as they would have an unknown amount of time to find the team. Grabbing their weapons and stowing their kit on their ships, they lifted out of the hanger and shot out towards NYC or what was left of it. It would still be 3 hours until they reached their intended destination so their was lots of time for gossip and banter and that's what they had the entire trip most of it prying into what Mara and Winter did last night even after he insisted they just slept separately.

 **[3 hours later]**

The new York skyline had just come into sight when they finally got bored of prying. Preparing to touch down at the last known coordinates of Derpy's team, he was beginning to move to back to the transmat station when the ship suddenly lurched the left and he was thrown against the wall. Rushing back to the cockpit he could see what looked like fallen AA shooting up at them. " Echo evasive now" the ship began to spiral about evading the shots and he could see Tom and Blade do the same. "WTF who gave the fallen AA they never had it before" comes Tom's voice over the community before an explosion happened to lose to his ship and it suddenly started smoking and losing altitude. Winter could only watch in horror as Tom's ship went down but he had to no time to dwell on it before his ship was hit also. "Damn I'm losing the engines prepare for impact" came Echoes voice as the ground came up to meet them at an alarming rate before blackness consumed him.

Blade watched in utter horror as both his teamates ship went down but he didn't dwell on it as he knew he had to get his ship to safety as it would be there only ticket home. "Ghost can you set down on one of these buildings?" he asked. "I can but the only one has an AA gun on it." Came the ghosts reply. " Well let's give them a good old welcome to NYC. Launch missiles at it then set down." Five plumes of smoke erupted from Blades GLASS MINUT and headed towards one of the buildings where there was an explosion and then smoke. His ship descended and landed on the roof. Climbing out Blade bought up his AN ANSWERING CHORD and scanned for targets. Finding none he set about trying to contact his team but got nothing but static. Damn that was gonna complicate things. "Ghost can you provide me a location for Tom's and Winter's downed ships?" two markers appeared on his HUD with the distances one being 1 kilometre away and the other 5 kilometres away. Deciding to head to Tom's as it was closer he walked to edge and looked down. Seeing nothing that could he could hit on the way down he put his gun on his back and took 6 paces backwards before running at the edge and jumping. Free falling was always fun for Blade did this anytime he could off the old colony ships on earth. He activated his lift at the last few moments to slow his descent until he touched down lightly. Pulling out his machine gun he walked forward down the street towards the first crash site.

Waking up with a headache was all Winter could remember as he slowly pulled himself from the carcass of his ship before lying there for a couple of minutes to gather himself before turning back to the wreckage to find his equipment. Most of it had survived excepts some of the rations so far he was now down to 3 days max before he ran out. He heard an explosion and assumed that was either something browning up or someone was still fighting out there somewhere. Deciding his next best course of action would to be meet up with his team he opened a commlink only to get static. Damn they must have a jammer somewhere possibly some servitors. He'd have to deal with that first if he wanted to contact his team. "Echo locate that jammer," a marker appeared and he began his journey through NYC until he reached a building that was quite tall. "jammers on top of that building." Staring open mouthed at the building he began to think of the amount of stairs he would have to climb. Entering the building he found fallen crates everywhere but no hostile, scanning the room for hostile whilst moving towards the stairs and lifts he was surprised to hear the elevator ding and the doors begin to open. He ducked behind a desk and watched as two dregs walked out both wearing grey armour. He popped up and shot one in the head. The second barely had anytime to figure what had happened before he to hit the ground dead. Staring at the bodies he called up his ghost. " Echo do you know what house colours this is?" he got a negative in response. Deciding to take the lift as it was obviously working, he hit the button for the top floor. He watched as the numbers began to go up until it suddenly stopped on the 43rd floor when the doors opened he had his gun at the ready. A vandal was on the other side of the doors so Winter hit it with a scorch melee where it disintegrated on the spot. Moving out he saw that the others hadn't noticed, they were focused on trying to bust down a door.

There was a caption amongst the group also wearing the same grey armour as the two dreg before as well as a vandal currently banging on the door with all his might. Slowly moving forward, Winter pulled out his BLACKSPINDAL he aimed for the captains head before unloading three shots to head. He saw the shields flicker as the first 2 rounds hit and the 3rd ricocheted of his helmet leaving a cracking in it. Hearing the familiar sound of an extra 3 rounds being loaded in to the mag he took aim and was about to fire when his shields began to take some damage from the vandal which had moved to cover after hearing the shots.


End file.
